reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Deathday
Artwork for Red Dwarf Remastered]] This article is about the celebratory event. For the planetoid on which this party takes place, see Deathday planetoid. A Deathday was the anniversary of a person's death, celebrated by their hologram. George McIntyre, for example, didn't survive long enough in his light form to reach this milestone. It was celebrated in a similar matter to a birthday. Rimmer's Deathday Three million years into the future, Arnold Rimmer celebrated one particular deathday with Dave Lister, Cat, the Holly Robot and two skutters. They travelled to the surface of a bleak, rocky planetoid which nonetheless had an S3 atmosphere. On this planetoid they enjoyed a party with music (Lister on guitar and skutters on keyboard), a barbecue, dancing and copious amounts of drinking. Lister even baked a cake for Rimmer, shaped like a technician's spanner. Rimmer drank rather a lot of simulated alcohol while confined to his Hologram Projection Cage and joined in a rendition of "Happy Deathday". Even Holly was drunk and brought himself right up to groove factor five. The gang then stumbled back to Blue Midget and drunkenly piloted it back to Red Dwarf, where Rimmer found it impossible to tell the time, proceeded to eat a dangerous sandwich suggested by Lister, and revealed his sexual history before falling asleep. In the aftermath of this, Lister felt so sorry for Rimmer that he uploaded his memories of Lise Yates into Rimmer's mind, thinking he was doing him a favour, but this ended up doing more harm than good. ("Thanks for the Memory", Series II). Gallery DeathDayParty1.jpg|''Blue Midget'' parked next to the party, Red Dwarf in orbit DeathDayParty2.jpg|The barbecue and moonshine, possibly GELF Hooch DeathDayParty3.jpg|Dave Lister on guitar DeathDayParty4.jpg|Skutters on keyboard DeathDayParty5.jpg|Rimmer's Hologram Projection Cage DeathDayParty6.jpg|The Holly Robot goes to "groove factor five" DeathDayParty7.jpg|Lister gets ready to present the cake DeathDayParty8.jpg|''Blue Midget'' taking off at the end of the party BM cockpit (II).jpg|They boys fly Blue Midget whilst intoxicated DeathDayParty9.jpg|Drunkenly piloting back to Red Dwarf Trivia * It is unclear whether a deathday is an established celebration in the future (like the death anniversaries celebrated in some cultures on Earth), or if the concept was invented by the Dwarfers as an excuse for a drunken party as they passed a suitable planet or planetary body with an atmosphere. * It is unclear exactly which deathday of Rimmer's they were celebrating. Holly says that Lister had been in stasis aboard Red Dwarf for exactly three million years, but it is unclear how much time has passed since Lister came out of stasis. It is possible that the deathday party was held on the exact three million year anniversary of the date of the radiation leak which killed Rimmer, but it is also possible that, since some time has passed in the ensuing series, it is the 3,000,001 or even the 3,000,002 anniversary of the radiation leak. The latter would seem the case, since in the Series II opening episode "Kryten", it is said that 3,000,002 years have passed since any of them have seen a woman. It is also possible that it was the 3,000,003 anniversary of the disaster. * This party marks the first appearance of the Holly Robot, at least outside of virtual reality. Behind the Scenes * The Deathday party scene was filmed in a Welsh quarry. Craig Charles's pregnant partner went into labour during filming, so the scene had to be filmed quickly before the taxi came to pick up Charles to take him to the birth. Outtakes show Charles notably agitated during the filming. See Also * Deathday planetoid Category:Culture Category:Series II Category:Hologram Category:Rimmer